What do we do now?
by OliveInk
Summary: Two years after the sixth book, the war is finally over, and now it's time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to return home. But just because the war is over, doesn't mean their adventures are over... HarryXGinny RonXHermione. Not considering the 7th
1. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it is owned by the genius, J.K. Rowling.

-This takes place two years after the sixth book, making Harry, Ron, and Hermione nineteen, and Ginny eighteen.

-enjoy-

Ginny's pov.

I had never been so excited, it was finally over. The war was over, and Voldermort was finally dead. I have long since learned to say his name, after all, Harry does… hmmm, Harry, I wonder if he still likes me. What if he's moved on? What if the war has changed him? What if…? Damn. I'm playing the 'what if…' game. I should also be worried about the fact that I'm talking to myself, but you know what, I don't really care.

We got a letter from Ron today. He said that they were all coming home tonight, though he said it would be late. It's been two years since I've seen them. When they first left, they were training, the ministry was happy to supply them with the training, despite their annoyance with Harry. I just think their chickens who were happy to hear that someone else was going after Voldermort, and they didn't have to risk their own necks. Some ministry, huh?

"GINNY! GINNY! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME CLEAN! HONESTLY, THEY'LL BE HERE SOON!"

"MOM! THEY WON'T BE HERE FOR HOURS, RELAX!" I suppose I shouldn't' say 'relax' considering I jump at every bang I hear. Oh well, I wont tell Mom that.

…

We've been sitting here waiting for them for what feels like ages! WHY AREN'T THEY HERE YET! -sigh- I just have to calm down. Just because the guy I've had a crush on since that fateful day when I saw Ron off on the Hogwarts Express for his first year and saw him, doesn't mean I should get excited.

Normal Pov.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing in the fire place. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley got stuck in the door as they attempted to get to the kitchen first. Finally squeezing through, they saw them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all grown. Hermione had…filled out…in all the right places, and gotten quite skinny. Her once frizzy hair was now smoother and slightly wavy. As for Ron and Harry, both seemed to have gotten extremely…muscular.

Ron was less lanky, his new muscles suiting his body perfectly. As for Harry, he was even hotter then before (A/N: an amazing feat, If I do say so myself!).

Ginny's Pov.

I barely caught myself from drooling. I promptly shut my gapping mouth and went to hug them. Mom had already crushed them each in one of her monstrous hugs.

"Um…hullo Mum, we're…um…back." Started Ron, faltering slightly, at a loss for words. Just then,a stampede of people poured down the stairs. My whole family, including Fluer and Bill, paraded into the room.

"Eh, what's this about not telling us that they'd arrived! Come on Ginny! Don't you care about us?" Asked George, as innocently as possible.

"Yeah Ginny, or did you want to get cozy with Harry before we got here?" Fred grinned. I swear if I hadn't been around family I would have killed them. Luckily I don't think anyone heard.

In the end I didn't even get to hug him, hell, I couldn't even get near him.Suddenly, Ron cleared his throat. I really don't know how anyone heard him over the racket, but low and behold, everyone shut up.

"Um, I have um an announcement!" No duh! "Um…Hermione and I are getting married…" The fact that I can still hear is amazing. The sudden burst of excited noise was deafening.

"Oh darling! I couldn't be happier for you two!" Gushed Mom.

"That's great mate, we can plan the bachelor party!" yelled Fred and George together. Ron blanched and glanced quickly at Hermione who was looking rather…annoyed.

"Um…yes well…that's great, but that's not all I had to say. We'll be getting married in a month because we…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Oh for heavens sake Ron! We're getting married in a month because I'm pregnant!" This time there was deathly silence. And then…

"RONALD WEASLY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF INNOCENT HERMIONE LIKE THAT!" Ron mumbled something about him not doing anything, and Hermione wanting to, but I might have misheard. At any rate, Mom didn't hear anything, "YOU TWO ARE HAVING A BABY AND GETTING MARIED IN A MONTH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SO IRESSOPONSIBLE!"

"Congrats mate, you'll make a great dad, and husband." Cut in Charlie, clapping Ron on the back. Ron grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Yeah, didn't waste any time, did you?" laughed Fred. Ron blushed crimson, and Hermione looked quickly at the floor. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, what was he doing during all this? That could not have been a comfortable position for him, especially since it was only the three of them out there.

"You know, maybe we should go to sleep, we can answer questions tomorrow when we aren't as tired." Said Harry. He said it quietly, but they still seemed to hear him, weird.

"That's a good idea; you must all be so tired from your trip. Harry, you'll be sleeping in Ron's room with him. Hermione dear, you'll be sleeping with Ginny in her room. We've had a tough time fitting everyone, but this should work." Mom immediately forgot her anger and set about hustling everyone upstairs.

I still hadn't gotten to speak to Harry.

…

Maybe thirty minutes later, I was looking up into Ron's face.

"…What are you doing?"

"Ginny, would you mind sleeping in my room tonight, I'd like to spend the night with Hermione." Even though it was dark, I could still see the beat red blush that had spread over his cheeks. Still, that meant I would be alone…with Harry…BAD THOUGHTS!

"Fine." I grumbled, stumbling towards the stairs. I shut the door quickly, not wanting to hear any of their mushy 'talk'.

I dragged myself up the stairs and to Ron's door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see that Harry wasn't sleeping, as it was his suggestion we go to sleep in the first place.

"Harry?" I started, timidly. I don't know why I was being shy, but he looked so deep in thought, and yet, so peaceful…and HOT! He turned to look at me, startled, then smiled his dazzling smile.

"Ron kicked you out, huh?"

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"Glad it's not me anymore." He laughed, but it sounded oddly empty. I wondered if he was lonely, but of course I didn't mention that to him.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." He obviously wanted to end the discussion, so I sighed and walked over to him.

"Come on, you at least have to try." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bed. Pushing him gently onto the bed, he sighed in defeat, and turned over, but I wasn't done with him yet (A/N: Nothing bad,I promise.). Carefully I climbed into the bed with him.

"Ginny…"

"No. I'm going to help you sleep. Now relax." He turned back over and stared at me. Finally he sighed and smiled.

"Fine, but don't complain if you don't get any sleep."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be comfortable." I laid my head on his chest, and marvled at his perfectly sculpted abdomen, he wasn't wearing a shirt after all (A/N: His pajamas are sweat pants… that's all… no top -drool-). Somehow, I figured I was going to have a very comfortable night indeed.

……

A/N: Okay, that's all. I hope you liked it. I'll be updating the next chapter soon. Please review, reviews make my world go round, YAY! Once again, REVIEW! Thanks.


	2. The Wedding Theme

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter -sob-

-Just a reminder, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are all nineteen, and Ginny is eighteen.

-Also, thanks to the awesome people who reviewed! You guys are so nice to me:

Vegetarians ROCK

Ginny-rox-my-sox01

Sweetsatis

Maraudergirl87

Gryffindor Girl

Lil

Maraudergirl7

Thanks.

……

Ginny's Pov.

I woke up some time around dawn, and sat up groggily. At first I didn't realize where I was, and then I saw Harry. For all that he said he had trouble sleeping, he seemed to be sleeping well now. It must be me…ha! I wish, but maybe… Anyhoo, I quickly got caught up staring at him. He'd become seriously BUILT!!! I mean holy shit!

Ok, breathe, I just need to breathe. First of all, I couldn't be caught sleeping with him, so I went to get up, unfortunately I didn't notice his arms around me… oops. I fell back down on him, praying that he wouldn't wake up. Luckily, he didn't.

After about fifteen minutes, I managed to pry myself out of his, incredibly strong, grip (A/N: What are you nuts? I would so stay there! Oh well… back to the story). I decided that it would probably be best to try and get back into my room; after all, Mom probably wouldn't like the current sleeping arrangements.

…

I made it downstairs, without anybody waking up and catching me. I opened my door…bad move.

"OMG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! MY EYES!"

"GINNY! COULDN'T YOU KNOCK?" yelled Ron.

"IT'S MY ROOM! I KNEW YOU'D BE KISSING, BUT THIS! DO THIS IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Ginny please, calm down. Is there a reason you came down here…at three in the morning?" asked Hermione, being the most reasonable of us all.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because Mom would HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN IF SHE SAW ME IN A ROOM SLEEPING WITH HARRY! NOT TO MENTION WHAT SHE'D DO TO YOU TWO IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS!"

"Listen Ginny, why don't you go wake up Harry, and we'll get…ready." Thank goodness for Hermione! If it were Ron, he'd be to busy stuttering and yelling at me to get anything done. I nodded numbly and headed upstairs.

Once again I was surprised to see that Harry was awake and staring out the window.

"Harry…" I sighed in exasperation. He looked up at me and grinned.

"I told you I'd been having trouble sleeping these days."

"You didn't have trouble last night, at least not with me." His face turned bright red and I couldn't help laughing.

"Well…um…where'd you go this morning?"

"To my room, I figured we'd all get in trouble if anyone found us with our…altered sleeping arrangements."

"You went to your room…?" He seemed to be having some trouble processing this. Then, out of no where, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You walked in on them didn't you?"

"Um…well…" This only made him laugh harder.

"Well, I didn't know they'd be doing THAT did I!" I huffed.

"Sorry. Don't feel bad, I did that the first time too." He cringed at the thought. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Do you have any parchment? And a quill and ink?" I asked him.

"Yeah, here." He pulled out some parchment and a quill and handed it to me. He watched me curiously as I wrote. There was a knock on the door and in walked Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Perfect timing! I just finished! Here you are." I presented Ron and Hermione with the parchment. It read:

_Do Not Disturb! Enter at your own risk!_

Harry and I burst out laughing as Ron's face surpassed red, and looked more like magenta. Hermione just smiled, a tight smile, but a smile none the less.

"Well…we needed to talk to you two about our upcoming wedding." She said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Harry.

"About your positions in our wedding. We were hoping you, Ginny would be my maid of honor and that Harry would be Ron's best man."

"Of course! Who else could be?" I answered.

"Great! I just know you'll love our theme!"

"Your wedding is going to have a theme?" Harry turned to Ron who just shrugged.

"It's easier to just agree with her."

"So what's the theme going to be?" I asked Hermione.

"Old English, you know, like during the Elizabethan era! The people of that time were positively fascinating!"

……

A/N: There, I'm so proud! I updated quickly! Please Review, it really does make me update sooner. Thanks again for those of you who reviewed last time. You guys rock. Hope you liked this latest chappie!


	3. To Madam Malkim's

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…do I have to keep saying that?

-Wow! I feel so loved! Thanks to:

Kitotterkat

Alana Heloise

Maria

M.K. Slade

Ginny-rox-my-sox

Carabeara

Grf

Niem

Mizlovegood

SKateforever

-You guys rock!

……

-Ginny's Pov.-

"So, what do you think?" asked Hermione excitedly. We just stared at her. "Well? Do you guys love it or what? I just thought it would be fascinating to have a wedding that was a reproduction of old English times, because you rarely see things like that these days. Well? Will someone say something?"

"…"

"You guys do like it, don't you?" She looked worried, and I did feel bad, I mean it is her wedding, and she can have an old English wedding if she wants one…why she would want an old English wedding is another matter, but oh well, here we go.

"It's, it's very…unique." I stated lamely, looking at Ron and Harry to support me, but they just stared at me like idiots, wonderful. Hermione, though, didn't seem to notice their staring, for she was once again chattering about all the "amazing things that happened in old English times".

-sigh-

"Is something wrong Ginny?" She asked, in an unusually plucky voice.

"No, nothing." I lied, "Hermione, I was just wondering, what are we going to be wearing?" To my horror, Hermione jumped up and down and squealed.

"Oh you'll just love it! We're going down to Madam Malkim's robes shop. She does all sorts of wonderful designs, and I already sent her a letter so she's been working on our outfits for quite some time. If I remember correctly, she said she was excited to have a chance to attempt something totally different!" Hermione smiled giddily, but I felt my heart continue to sink lower and lower.

"That's…great, Hermione!" I said, putting a fixed smile on my face and praying that she didn't notice it. Luckily, Hermione didn't seem very much like her normal, astute, self, so she didn't notice the phoniness of my smile.

"Well, I think I'll go help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast. She was not at all happy with our news of the baby." She was suddenly serious, and I had to wonder how a person could go from giddy and excited, to serious and grim. I guess Hermione is just special that way.

Once we were sure that Hermione was safely out of distance I rounded on the two idiots beside me (A/N: Harry is not an idiot! He's just a guy and, no offense to any guys, hyper, not to mention moody, girls are not his area of expertise!).

"Thanks for the help you two! Honestly Ron, did you know nothing of her crazy plans for this wedding? You're the groom for heavens sake! You're supposed to be helping her plan!"

"I told you already, it was easier just to agree with her! I didn't know she was planning a themed wedding! Let alone and old English themed wedding!"

"… Old English?" Was Harry's intelligent comment on the matter.

-sigh-

"Yes, Harry, you're best friend Hermione has obviously lost her mind and is going to have us dress up in costumes like were from the middle ages! Were you not listening all this time?" It's a good thing he's cute, because he's not being all that perceptive, is he?

"But…Old English?"

"YES HARRY! OLD ENGLISH IS THE THEME OF HER WEDDING!" I yelled. I guess it worked because he shook his head mumbled something about Hermione having gone completely nuts, but once again, I may have misunderstood. Ron seemed to have lost the function of his brain completely and was mouthing something about lack of sleep and insanity. So, seeing that I was not needed in the scintillating conversation they were having, I decided to go to my room and get dressed.

…

I arrived down at breakfast to find Harry and Ron, seemingly recovered from the shock of this morning, having breakfast, and Mom and Hermione talking excitedly about the wedding plans.

"Oh Ginny darling! Don't you just love the theme of the wedding? It's so original!" gushed Mom. I think she must have lost her mind too. Maybe there's some kind of disease going around called the 'total insanity bug', and if I'm not careful, I might catch it too!

I went and sat next to Harry, piling my plate high with food.

"You don't think she's serious, do you?" He asked me, "I mean, 'Old English?' This is just some kind of joke right?" Sighing, I turned to pat his arm.

"You're suffering from denial Harry. You just need to accept your doom, and be done with it, like me!" He smiled and nodded, turning back to his food.

"Now hurry-up dears! Our appointment starts in thirty minutes!"

"What appointment?" Asked Ron, his mouth full of food.

"Swallow dear. And the appointment and Madam Malkim's of course!" Ron started choking on his food after a few strong pats on the back, courtesy of Harry, swallowed.

"Oh, that, right…"

"Honestly Ronald, how are you ever going to live on you own if you can't even remember an easy appointment like that?" she chastised him.

"He'll have me, of course! I'll take care of him." Hermione smiled, and Mom obviously liked that answer, because she smiled back. I personally felt like I was going to be sick. It might be because Harry and I weren't like that, not that there was a Harry and I, but I personally think that it was more because of my memory of the earlier encounter with Hermione's idea of 'taking care of him.'

"Ah, well, it's about time to go! You four are being fitted now, and the rest of us are coming later. Now, to the chimney!" Mom practically shoved us to the chimney. Hermione went first, Ron went second, then Harry, and finally me.

As I stepped into the chimney with my powder, the only thing I could think of, was the impending doom that I was about to face. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes.

"Madam Malkim's!"

……

A/N: I know you guys are going to hate me for leaving it on a cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. If you review, though, I'll be sure to update soon, which means sometime around tomorrow, but you have to REVIEW! Thanks again to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are the best.


	4. Oops

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… like you guys don't already know that!

- I didn't get all that many reviews, and it is really disheartening, so this chapter might not be as good as the other two, but, I have to thank the people who did review:

Mizlovegood- It will be longer, don't worry.

Kitotterkat- It took me longer to update than I expected, sorry.

IloveDumby- I like your review anyway!

-Thanks you guys, you are true fanfiction readers! Yay! Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

……

Ginny's Pov.

I stood up and looked around the shop. For some reason, it looked larger than I remembered it. Maybe Madam Malkim renovated? At any rate, there were many more dressing rooms, and a circular platform in the center of the room.

Something told me that I was NOT going to like being on that platform.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, now you're all here. Your dressing room is the one on the end, Miss Granger, yours is the one next to it, Mr. Weasley, yours is the next one over, and Mr. Potter, yours is the last on the end. Your clothes are in there, when you're done, I need you to come out here and wait for me to help you." She pointed to each dressing room, and then turned, bustling over to help a fat old witch into her neon pink robes…eewww!

I walked into my dressing room, and locked the door firmly. It wasn't until after this that I saw the tower of clothes teetering on a stool in the corner.

"Ok, it can't be that hard to get into." I said, in an attempt to reassure myself… it didn't work.

After about fifteen minutes of fiddling with the torture devi… I mean lovely outfits, I decided I needed help. I poked my head out through the door and spotted Madam Malkim a fair ways away. Leaving the stall, I made my way over to her. I must have hit my head this morning, because I seemed to forget that I was in my underwear… SHIT!

"MISS WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Maybe if Madam Malkim hadn't yelled, I could have made it back to the stall with some amount of my dignity in tact, but noooo, she had to go scream! Just because of that, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all poked their heads out of their stalls.

"…" Wow, isn't it amazing how rich their vocabulary is?

"Oops." Maybe I shouldn't be the one talking, after all, that was an amazing display of vocabulary that I just showed. But hey, at least I managed to say something!

I dared a glance at my three friends, now I wish I hadn't. Hermione was looking at me with pity, which kind of helped, but I ended up feeling worse about it all. Ron had his hands clamped firmly over his eyes, though his face had turned that interesting shade of magenta again. And Harry, well, he was passed out on the floor.

"Miss Weasley, is there something I can help you with?" Madam Malkim's voice was rather low, and rather frightening. She looked vaguely like Mom when we swear in front of her.

"I um, I needed help getting into all the, um, clothes." I whispered, feeling like disappearing into a black hole would be very nice right about now. I felt worse when Madam Malkim merely laughed! It wasn't a nice happy laugh either, oh no, it was a mean, evil woman from Hades laugh!

"I wouldn't mind some help, or maybe a map, that would work just as well!" I know it's a little childish for an eighteen year old to talk back, but come on! She was mocking me, I had the right to defend myself!

"Hmph! Well, fine!" She then proceeded to shove me into the changing stall and follow me in.

I don't know if you've ever been force dressed, but it is a frightening thing! Especially if the person dressing you is an old, angry witch! Anyhoo, after a lot of struggling I finally emerged from the stall.

I'm beginning to think that doors should always stay shut, because, at least for me there is always some strange surprise on the other side. In this case, it was Ron and Harry in tights! You know, like in the movie, "Robin Hood Men in Tights." I saw it with Hermione while visiting her, don't ask!

Well, I burst out laughing, receiving rather cold glares from Ron, Harry, and even Hermione. Madam Malkim didn't just glare; she whacked me over the head! She's not very good with clients, in my opinion!

To think, I was embarrassed about what I was wearing! Ha!

"Well, Miss Weasley, since you're so amused by what everyone is wearing, perhaps we should look at your ensemble first!" She pushed me towards the platform, lifting me up onto it. You know, for an old lady, she is STRONG!"

I stood on the platform, under those burning lights, as Madam Malkim circled me, surveying me like…like…like a side of beef! I am a person! NOT DINNER! Ok, I'm being a little over sensitive, but I have every right to be! She was tsking at me, and making these rude, yet subtle comments, like "We'll have to take this WAY out…" or "I wish I'd known you'd be so pale, and with RED hair! This color isn't the best, but I guess it'll HAVE to do…" WITCH! And I don't mean that as a complement!

…

Oh thank you lord! It's finally over! We arrived home, after I had to endure about three hours of abuse, to tag off with the rest of family. I saw Fred and George talking with Harry, and when they left, they looked like they were headed to their doom! Ha! Now they'll now my pain!

I decided to go talk to Harry… I don't know why, but I just felt like it. Hmm, maybe I should try to steer clear of such gut feelings, but oh well, I'll go with it.

I found him in the garden, just sort of sitting there, lost in thought. He does that a lot lately.

"Hey, want to tell me what you're thinking about?" I asked, in what I hoped was an innocent voice, instead of the intensely prying and curious voice that was screaming in my head.

"Nothing really, just about how Hermione and Ron are getting married, and…" He trailed of, and this left me on the edge of my seat, well it would have, had I been sitting.

"Yeah? And what?"

"Well, it just seems like it'll never be me, doing that. You know, getting married." He looked so lonely then, I felt my heart break. It also didn't help my poor heart that he said he didn't think it could be him.

"Harry… don't say that… please don't say that." Oops, I didn't mean to add that last part. I hoped he hadn't noticed it, but fate decided to be cruel at that moment.

"Ginny…?" Think fast Ginny, think fast!

"I… um… is that a cat stuck up a tree? I'm, I'm gonna go check that! Bye Harry!" Smooth. My brain is NOT functioning today! Oh well, at least it got me out of that awkward situation… for now… oh shit! I have to walk down the aisle with him, as a bride's maid of course, but that's beside the point. Somebody save me!

……

A/N: Ok, that was my latest chapter. I know it's probably not that good, but I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to be leaving for a week this Saturday, so I might not update for a while, but I'll try to update before that! PLEASE REVIEW, it really does make me update sooner, those of you who did review for my last chapter, you guys are the best!


	5. What A Day

Disclaimer: Once Again, I don't own Harry Potter, yadah, yadah, yadah.

-Okay, a lot of people reviewed, and I really want to acknowledge them for it, but apparently there is some new rule that prevents me from doing so. Stupid Rules. Anyhoo, if you want to see who the awesome people that reviewed my story are, just click the link to my reviews (the number after 'reviews' for those of you who don't know). Thanks again guys!

……

Ginny's Pov.

I have officially been hiding from and dodging Harry for three hours. After the cat fiasco, I ran to my room and proceeded to hide under the bed, in case he came looking for me. I'm not sure whether I should be happy about the fact that I was sparred more embarrassment, or upset that he hadn't seen the need to see if I was okay.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny, are you in there?" It was Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Come on in."

"Hey Gin… Ginny, what are you doing under the bed?"

"Hiding. Fate hates me; I think it's trying to kill me." Wow, I must sound like a complete mental case!

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Harry, would it?" Damn her perceptiveness! I miss the not-so perceptive Hermione from earlier!

"Maybe…" I sound like a baby, don't I? Damn. Double Damn. Is there even such thing as 'double damn?' Mom would shoot me if she heard this, but luckily, my thoughts remain my own, at least for now.

"Honestly Ginny, you should just confront him, you know that he likes you! Anyway, I came up here to tell you that Madam Malkim and I have decided to change the outfits to gold. It will go better with your hair.

"OH! You don't have to do that! You said she'd worked for months on those outfits! She doesn't have time to just remake them!"

"Ginny, she just going to charm them to a different color."

"Oh… but gold wouldn't accent your hair!"

"My outfit is white, honestly Ginny, don't worry so much!" Wow, Hermione is doing all this, for me? Ok, I'm going to become super Ginny, no more whining about the outfits, besides, I might even look pretty in gold!

"Thanks 'Mione! This means a lot to me."

"Anything for my best friend! Best friend who's a girl that is." Suddenly the light bulb went off over my head!

"Hey 'Mione, do you know why Harry's been so, I don't know, down lately?" Hermione sighed and looked at the ground.

"He's been through a lot lately. I think, with all that's happened to him, with all the people he's lost, and with the fact that Ron and I are now getting married, he feels, sort of, excluded. What he really needs is for someone to take care of him, help him to get over what he had to do." I understood what she meant, Harry had to kill. He didn't even have a choice in the matter.

"Than that's exactly what I'll do." Super Ginny was on the case. Harry better look out, he's about to have a crash course in 'getting over things', complements of yours truly.

Hermione smiled and left, eager to find out how the others liked their outfits. I just hope that they aren't too harsh.

……

Mom has officially lost it. She came home, practically bursting! I'll recount the horrific event as best I can:

Mom: Oh Hermione! These outfits are adorable! They're incredible! I can't wait to see the rest of your ideas!

Hermione: I'm so glad you all liked them! I was a little worried, but I think the gold will go with everyone's hair. The boys of course are in dark colors, though.

Mom: You are a true visionary! You should be a wedding planner!

Me: …

Fred & George: You're marrying a nut mate.

Ron: …

So, yeah, Mom and Hermione are definitely sick, and I think it's in their best interest that we rush them to Saint Mungoes, immediately!

……

At about eleven at night I was rudely awakened by my blushing older brother. Seriously, there is something wrong with his face! He's constantly blushing! And not normal blushing either, weired tomato colored blushing!

"Ginny, can you go upstairs again?"

"Alright," I grumbled, I owe Hermione a favor anyway, "But if you do anything like…earlier, do it in HER bed!" I stomped outside, but before I shut the door, I put the sign on it. Mumbling a small charm, I made it light up. Both Hermione and Ron looked away sheepishly. "When you're…done, please be so kind as to remove the sign, alright?"

They nodded and I headed upstairs. I suppose I shouldn't have been so harsh on them, after all, I couldn't wait to talk to Harry, wow, that's a surprise! I just have to be careful not to say or do anything stupid.

I reached the landing and opened the door...Wrong move.

"WHAT THE HELL! GINNY!"

"…"

"GINNY, SHUT THE DOOR!" I nodded like a dumb idiot, and shut the door. My face had never been redder. I just walked in on Harry, changing…butt naked! OH MY GOD!

Must breathe, can't breathe, OH GOD! STUPID GINNY! STUPID GINNY! I JUST STOOD THER LIKE A BRAIN DEAD MONKEY!

The door opened and I fell backwards onto the floor. I looked up into the slightly amused eyes of one Harry James Potter.

"You've REALLY got to learn to knock." Thank god for the fact that Harry is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nice! Otherwise, I think I'd dig a hole in the ground, and not come out until the apocalypse!

Man, what a day!

……

A/N: Okay, this was a kind of short chapter, but I'm kind of short on time. Anyhoo, I'm leaving next week, on Monday, and I won't be back for two weeks. Sorry guys. Please review anyway. If I get a lot of reviews, I might update again before I leave, but I have to get a lot of reviews, it gives me motivation. Hope you liked the latest chap!


	6. Brain Dead Monkeys

Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to say it again? Alright, fine, I don't own Harry Potter. This is getting seriously old.

-Ok, lots of people were really cool and reviewed, but I don't want to get in trouble and risk having my story deleted, that would really piss me off. So I hope you guys will check out the reviews page, so that you can find out who is really cool in Fan fiction, and reviews. Thanks for reviewing, those of you who did, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

……

-Ginny's Pov.-

"…Harry…I…um…" Wow, I think that 'brain dead monkey' comment I made before was actually true…man, that's depressing. Then again, so is the fact that I'm staring up into Harry Potter's beautiful emerald green eyes, after walking in on him…butt naked…man that's hard to process, and the only thing I can think of is the fact that I'm a brain dead monkey…wow.

"Ginny, I think I need a sign to. Maybe this one could say, 'knock before entering?'" God, Harry is the nicest, most generous, sweetest person on Earth! Unfortunately, I'm still a brain dead monkey; my next move shocked even me!

I burst out crying and attempted to hug him, which would've worked well, had I not been lying on the ground staring up at him. My arms wrapped around his abdominal, causing him to fall on top of me, in a VERY awkward position.

I don't think my face will ever be normal color again! Maybe this is how Ron's face became the way it is…hmm…AH! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A RIDICULOUSLY BLUSHING FACE! THAT'S NOT COOL! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Okay, breathe, breathe, for the love of god Ginny breathe! AH! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF LIKE I'M SOMEONE ELSE! MY BRAIN! SOMEONE'S STOLEN MY BRAIN!

I was called back to Earth by that wonderful boy I was mentioning earlier.

"Ginny…Ginny?…Ginny! Are you alright?" All I could do was stare at him. How could he be so calm? The only sign that what just happened really happened was the faint blush on his cheeks.

Okay, that's it, it's time to come clean, tell him everything, let that damn cat out of the bag and…

"Harry, I…um…I think Hermione is calling, I'll just go see what she wants." Another smooth excuse! Jeez, I need a vacation, which is kind of funny, considering I'm not doing any work. I bolted from the floor, in record speed I might add, and shot towards the stairs.

Unfortunately, Harry was ready. Before I could say brain dead monkey, I was pinned to the wall, and once again staring into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter. I know that there are legions of girls who would trade their own grandmother for a chance to be in my position, and here I am, the luckiest girl in the world, maybe three inches away from Harry Potter's face, and wishing, once again, that that stupid black hole would just come and swallow me already.

"Ginny…" He started, but then thought better of it. And, to my immense surprise, a second later I felt his lips press against mine. If you want to know what it feels like, I'll give you my best description, Heaven, I felt like I'd never come down from where ever the Hell I was floating. For once, I was grateful for my own stupidity.

And then, all at once it was over, and all I could think was: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU STOP FOR? AIR? I DON'T NEED AIR! Stupid, yes, true, HELL YEAH!

"Now that I have your attention, you mind telling me why you've been so out of it lately? You're acting strange, and it's not like you." What? That's why he kissed me? To get my attention? WHY THAT NO GOOD SON OF A…I can't say it, not about Harry, but Damn it! Didn't he realize how much saying that would hurt me? Hell, that was the best five seconds of my life! He wants to know what's wrong, fine, I'll tell him, AND HE'LL GET MORE THAN HE EVER BARGAINED FOR! TO HELL WITH SUPER GINNY, MEET PISSED OF GINNY!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU JERK! YOU KISS ME, THEN SAY IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING? WELL, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? FINE. I'M FRICKEN IN LOVE WITH YOU, BUT EVERYTIME I TRY TO DO SOMETHING AROUND YOU I SKREW UP AND END UP EMBARASSING MYSELF! I'VE HAD THE WORST AND MOST EMBARASSING DAY OF MY LIFE AND THEN YOU KISS ME, AND SUDDENLY I THINK EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE GOOD, AND THEN YOU PULL THIS BULL SHIT! NO WAY HARRY, NO WAY IN HELL DO YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" With that I proceeded to pull a stunned Harry to me, and crush my lips against his, and you know what, IT FELT GOOD DAMN IT! Then, in a moment of horrible realization, the reality of what I'd just done came crashing down on me.

I pulled away, my face burning, I'm sure it'd hit that weird magenta color by this point, and stared at Harry, who stared back, his mouth hanging open in shock. I actually feel sorry for the poor guy; I must've just scared him to death.

I groaned and slumped to the floor. Brilliant Ginny, just brilliant, in the span of about two minutes, you managed to totally ruin things between you and Harry forever. I wouldn't blame him if he apparated to the other side of the globe as fast as he could right then!

Just goes to show you how much I belittle Harry's kindness. Every time I think he can't get any nicer, he surprises me. For instance, at that moment, he knelt down in front of me, a lifted my head gently from where it rested against my knees.

"Ginny, you have the right to get angry. For the record, though, I didn't just kiss you to get your attention," my eyes shot open and I stared at him, my eyes wide, almost afraid to hear what he had to say next, "I love you to Ginny." He whispered, a fitting contrast to my screamed confession.

"Harry…" I can't mess this up; this is pretty much my last chance, "Thank you." Hmm, short, simple, to the point, maybe I finally did something right. Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine, then pulled back, smiling.

"No cats stuck in any trees right now, right?" I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. Once again I'll say, Harry James Potter is the kindest and most generous person ever! I laughed quietly.

"Screw the cats." I pushed of the ground and tackled him, kissing him as if I'd never get the chance again. Now, NOW I'm in Heaven. Sometimes, being a brain dead monkey doesn't hurt as much as you'd think it would.

……

A/N: Ok, wow that took me a while, please forgive me! I've been so busy, and school started two days after I got back, so I had two days to do all my laundry, and prepare for school. This is the first chance I've gotten to update. This chappie was kinda weird, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review, now that I have time, I'll try to update sooner, but if you guys review, I PROMISE to update sooner!


	7. Awkward Moment

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter…I'd probably screw it up…but I don't, so it's okay.

-Okay, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry!!! Finding time to update is HARD!! …then again I have no excuse, because last week I had the week off and I was just a lazy bum…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!

-Some really cool people reviewed, and here they are:

Pazu, The Gandhara, M.K. Slade, Lightblue16, mizlovegood, clathrate, sourlemon76, mrs kaley potter, griffindor-girl12, vegetarians will rule the earth, saunders, realfanficts, HarryGinnyfan23, and a great personal friend: Akire135.

You Guys rock!!!!!! CANDY FOR EVERYONE!!!

……

-Ginny's Pov.-

Happiness…what is it? What does it mean? Well, I'll tell you, the definition of happiness is HARRY POTTER LOVES GINNY WEASLEY!!!! Wahoo!! In your face!!!

…ok, I'm done now…HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!...ok, now I'm really done. As you can tell, ever since Harry told me he loved me I've been on cloud nine. I don't really care if I'm talking like an insane person.

I fell back on my pillow and stared happily up at the ceiling. For some reason, all I could see was his face, instead of my normal cream colored ceiling, a big improvement in my opinion. Still, it probably isn't healthy, so I decided to test myself by looking at the lamp instead.

…Shit, I never thought I'd be unhappy to see his face, but I'm sure I'm just excited, nothing serious…right?

A knock on the door shook me out of my silent thoughts.

"Gin, it's Hermione, are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah, I'm here, what's up?" She poked her head in timidly.

"Um…I've got um…an awkward question…well…" Ugg, what is up with her?

"Hermione, what do you want?" At least I wasn't hallucinating anymore.

"I noticed that Harry was acting a bit happier, and you've been a little, oh what's the word? Goofy." OH HELL NO!! SHE DID NOT JUST INSULT MY HAPPY ATTITUDE!!

"_**Goofy**_? Excuse me Hermione, but I don't see how I've been acting any different than usu…" All of a sudden Harry's face popped up in my head and I let out a very "goofy" giggle. Hermione's eyebrow rose skeptically.

"You were saying?" She just **had** to be smug and rub it in, didn't she?

"Oh shut up. I'm just a little tired that's all." Hermione suddenly gasped, her eyes getting wide.

"Ginny! You and Harry, you…" Did she just figure out we'd finally gotten together? Even my oblivious brothers figured it out. Hmm…funny, I thought Hermione was smarter than that.

"Yes, Hermione, Harry and I got back together. I can't believe you're just figuring this out, I don't think anyone in my family doesn't know at this point!" Jeez, I kind of feel…disappointed…I'll just blame it on the fact that she and mom are suffering from that weird disease that makes them lack basic common sense.

"No, Ginny, I mean, you and Harry have been doing…well, um, you know, **that**." She was blushing heavily, and I can only imagine my face had exceeded even Ron's in 'the weirdest blushing color ever' class. Keeping with my current luck (excluding Harry's declaration of love) Harry and Ron walked in at that very moment.

"Um, why are you guys blushing?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, then me. I looked away, having an issue looking at him, now that Hermione had gotten **that** picture stuck in my head. It also didn't help that I'd actually seen him naked the night before…oh man, my face is never going to be the same color again!

To further add to my embarrassment, Hermione seemed to take my lack of response and intense blushing to be a sign that her accusations were right. She turned to Harry furiously, two bright red spots of color in her cheeks, and I could've sworn I saw some fire in her eyes.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" I saw Harry flinch at the use of his middle name, jeez, that makes twice in two days! Poor guy. "HOW DARE YOU! GINNY IS TOO YOUNG AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! HONESTLY! YOU KNOW BETTER…" Hermione continued to scream at him, and I dared to take a look at his face. He was staring at Hermione, having caught onto what she was talking about and his face had turned red, really fast. To his credit, though, he didn't turn an odd shade, just your basic red.

"HERMIONE!!" I burst. Unbelievable, but I actually succeeded in making myself louder than her. She stopped and looked at me, blinking slightly. Meanwhile I was rubbing my sore throat, Hermione can get surprisingly loud! To my horror, she looked as though she was about to start up again.

For the first time, possibly in his life, my brother did something amazingly smart, and didn't react to the accusation that I was doing something…well…inappropriate. Instead he walked over to his, now panting and somewhat disheveled, soon-to be wife and calmly covered her mouth.

"Um…thanks Ron, um…as I was saying, Hermione, we've never done anything like you're accusing, as for me acting…'goofy,' I'm just happy, and last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with being happy!"

Harry continued to stare at Hermione in disbelief.

"…" Wow, that was an impressive comment right there. Thank you Harry for that incredible addition to the conversation. Just then I noticed that Ron was staring at me oddly.

"You've been doing WHAT?!" Oh. My. God. He just got what we were talking about, and he missed the part where I said it wasn't true.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! I JUST SAID THAT WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!! YOU DEAF IDIOT!! NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU AND HERMIONE ARE IN NO SITUATION TO YELL AT ME CONSIDERING YOU AND HERMIONE DO **THAT **QUITE A LOT!! Oh, and by the way, NEWS FLASH! I'M ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU, AND IF HARRY AND I DO **THAT** IT'S OUR BUISNESS AND NOT YOURS!! UNDERSTAND?!"

…hold on, did I just say…oh shit…and cue crazy blushing gene…now!

"Um, what I mean is…um…not that we would, well I mean we might, but, um, well of course we wouldn't…I'm just gonna go hide in my room now." I ran like hell. I don't think I've ever run that fast in my entire life! But seriously, can you blame me?

……

I was once again hiding under my bed. I couldn't believe I'd just said that! Now I really had ruined things with Harry forever. I sniffed, trying hard not to cry. Suddenly there was another knock on the door…funny how they always interrupt my mental discussions with myself.

"Ginny? You okay?" It was Hermione again.

"Go away." I managed to mumble.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry! I didn't…I just…I thought…your right." My eyes nearly popped out of my head! Hey, it's not everyday you hear Hermione admit she was wrong! Oh I planned to milk it for all it was worth…which coincidentily was not much. I bolted to the door and threw it open.

"What did you say?" Hermione looked a little creeped out.

"Um, Ginny, why do you look so…demonic?"

"Hermione, you tell me what you just said right now!" I stomped my foot down to illustrate my point, which in retrospect probably made me look very childish. Never the less she sighed and answered me.

"You were right, and I was wrong to jump to conclusions like I did." Oh man, you know, Hermione admitting she's wrong and your right is also a definition of happiness! Who would've guessed?

"It's alright, it's not like this is the first embarrassing thing to happen to me in front of Harry." She smiled and walked off. I shut the door and sat down again. No sooner had I sat then someone else knocked at the door.

"For the love of…is it too much to ask for some peace and…" guess who.

"Um, Ginny, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran off pretty fast." Damn right I did!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh…listen Harry, about earlier, what I meant was…" This is going to be hard, isn't it. -sigh-

"Don't worry about it Ginny, it was an awkward situation, and you did much better than I could have, you know, under the circumstances." Have I mentioned how incredibly kind Harry is? "Ginny…?"

Giving him no more time to talk, I proceeded to pounce on him (sufficiently knocking him to the ground) and kiss him to death. I actually think I might have killed him from the lack of oxygen if we hadn't heard people coming.

In marched Ron and Hermione, totally oblivious to the wonderful moment they'd just ruined.

"Ah, good, you're both here; I need you guys to get ready." I don't think I'll ever understand Hermione. How can she go from calm, to giddy, to screeching, to apologetic and guilty, to something like military drill sergeant in the course of three days? It's definitely not normal, and I'm not really sure it's healthy either.

"Ready for what Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well for the wedding pictures of course!" I don't remember anything after that, I'd fainted.

……

A/N: Okay, I'm an evil person for not updating sooner, but I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it. Despite my being an evil person, I'd really appreciate it if you still REVIEW, as I'm actually working on a lot of stories, and my midterms are coming up…oh god, I'm going to fail Spanish for sure!! My teacher is sooo strict. Speaking of which, I have to go do my homework. Once again I apologize for the slow (ok really slow) update, and please, please, please REVIEW!!!


	8. To Attack Or Not To Attack

Disclaimer: me no own Harry Potter

-Okay, I'm a bad person, but I have lots of stories going on right now, and I'm a total lazy ass. You guys can feel free to stone me, but I hope you'll forgive me and still review for this chapter. Thanks to the people who haven't given up on me:

Tess

Realfanficts

Christina

Grifindorg-girl12

Vegetarians will rule the Earth

Sweet.filo.chik

Bookworm993

Missmunky

Risifruttiii

M.K. Slade

-You guys are amazing, and thus I dedicate this chapter to those who haven't given up on me.

……

-Ginny's Pov.-

I blinked as my innocent eyes were attacked by a very bright light.

"Ugg. I feel like I have a hang-over." I grumbled, sitting up just in time to catch the sharp glance I was awarded by my mother. "Uh, not that I would know…heehee…" Mom scowled but turned back to what she was doing.

I sighed in relief, I was out of danger for the moment.

"Ginny, come here, we need to do you're hair and make-up." Hair? Make-up? What the…oh yeah, the wedding pictures. I went to sit up, but fell back down in serious pain. Looking down I saw the contraption that had caused my pain. Pulled as tight as my poor, squashed stomach would allow was… a **corset**.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THIS DEMON THING! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!! IT'S EATING ME ALIVE!!" Okay, so it wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing to say, but come on, I could hardly breathe…oh shit. "AIR! I CAN'T BREATH!"

I began making odd gasping noises, which of course brought my idiot brothers into the room, that would be Fred and George, to clarify.

"Wow Ginny, you look like a fish." I sent a hateful glare towards my _**darling**_ brothers, before clawing at the devilish corset as I attempted to breathe. Mom came over, looked at me, then turned and shoed my brothers out of the room.

"Ginny, with your face like that, you greatly resemble a snogsniffler, they swim in only the deepest, darkest oceans, and are very rarely seen." A dreamy voice carried over to me and I twisted my head to get a glimpse at who was addressing me. Luna Lovegood stood over me in her very own evil corset, looking as though she were in her pajamas, and completely at ease.

"How. Do. You. Breathe?" I managed to gasp out.

"Hmm? Oh, that's easy, I just breathe up." She replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Like this." She took a deep breath in, and I watched as her chest moved up, instead of her stomach moving out. Desperate as I was I tried it, and was relieved to feel sweet air return to my lungs.

"Luna! You are my hero!" I cried, throwing myself at her feet. Then another thought popped into my head. "Umm, Luna, how did I get changed?"

"We dressed you. Well that is, your mother, Hermione, Madam Malkim, and I." I flinched. The she-devil had just dressed me…OMG! SHE SAW ME NAKED! THAT WITCH!!!

"Ginny, we need you to sit here." Hermione called to me. I sighed and turned around and then…

"OH MY GOD! HERMIONE! WHO TURNED YOU INTO A CLOWN?!" well, I guess that was a little mean, but I hate clowns! They're so freaky! They've got painted on smiles and big shoes…and you never really know who the hell is under all that goop. I'll stand by my statement, clowns are SCARY!

Anyway, back with the none insane…or maybe the less insane would be a better way to put it... Hermione was staring at me.

"Clown?" Uh oh. I could feel the dangerous aura growing in the room. OH DEAR GOD I'M GONNA DIE! THINK GINNY, THINK!

"Uh, that is to say...you look like the queen of all clowns…" oops, that's not better…try again, "like…um, a truly gorgeous medieval queen?" I smiled that nervous smile. You know the one where it's incredibly fake and you're sweating a lot? Heehee, yeah…

"Why thank you Ginny, that's so kind! After all, it is a medieval wedding!" I can't believe she bought that! I swear, she was so happy I saw flowers bloom around her. Ah well, at least she isn't angry. "Now we can do your make-up!" Shit.

……

-2 hours and much struggle later-

I burst out of the room, coughing so hard I half expected to cough up my lung. They really need to put a warning on those perfume bottles, something like: Warning, highly smelly stuff, do not spray more than five times unless you have a death wish.

Oh well, at least that level of hell is over…ON TO THE NEXT ONE! No really, we have to stand up and "smile" until our cheeks hurt. Not to mention that it's like 120 degrees out, and I'm in a demon contraption, aka a corset. I think god is laughing at me.

"How could you let this happen, Ron? We're wearing tights!" I could hear the boys grumbling from down the hall and decided to go pop in for some good ol' healthy clean air…wait, their my brothers…like hell they'll have clean air!! Oh well, at least they don't try to kill me with corsets and perfume.

"Hey, don't get too down Harry, at least we're not wearing what Ginny's wearing!" there was a loud round off laughing, and I could feel my infamous temper growing. Mock me will they.

Tiptoeing up to the door I pulled out my wand. I whispered a spell under my breath and watched in amusement as my brothers and Harry tripped over themselves. God I love the leg binding curse!

"Wow, nice tights." I called from the doorway as the boys looked up. I could only picture how devilish the smirk on my red painted lips looked right then.

"Oi, Ginny, release the spell, we need to get ready!"

"Oh, was that what you were doing, sounded an awful lot like you were making fun of me. Now, I may be naïve, but making fun of someone, and getting ready aren't exactly the same thing." HA! I was having way to much fun with this, but it was almost time for the pictures, and I was on a roll right now, I didn't want to get in trouble now and ruin it all…still…

-Click- Ah blackmail, is there anything quite as satisfying? I think not, and this picture is pure gold!

"GINNY! IF YOU SHOW THAT TO ANYONE WE'LL…"

"You'll what? I grew up with you, remember, I'm far to used to you boys to be afraid of you now!"

"We'll tell Harry how you wrote in your diary that you want to do THAT with him." George replied calmly. My face went purple. Not red, purple.

"YOU IDIOT! HARRY IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" and sure enough, poor Harry was staring at me his eyes wide behind his glasses, and his face almost to the same shade of purple mine was.

"Oh…oops…" My right eye twitched. Okay, breathe Ginny, be mature, Harry will think better of you is your mature…OH SKREW MATURE!

"Ahhh!" I shrieked as I pounced on my poor, leg-bound brother.

"Ginny! Stop it! George will look awful for the pictures!" Hermione was screaming behind me, but quite frankly, I was to caught up in my savage attack to give a damn.

"Wingardium leviosa!" I blinked as I was suddenly floating over to Hermione and Luna, who were prepared to grab me. My eyes darted around to see who had cast the spell, and to my surprise I found Harry had regained his composer and was now gently lowering me down to the waiting Hermione and Luna.

Oh dear god. I had just made a complete fool of myself, and in front of Harry. Somebody just kill me. Be merciful and just kill me.

"Thank you Harry. We're going down stairs to take the bride's maid pictures, finish getting ready and meet us down there. Oh, and Ron, you have dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there." That said, Luna and Hermione dragged me away, as I had gone into mental collapse, and could no longer think for myself.

I give up on sanity.

……

A/N: Okay, this isn't the longest chapter, but I don't have much time right now as I have three different final projects to be working on for school, and I don't want to wait to post this sooooo…I hope you liked it, and I really will try to update sometime within the next two weeks, hopefully this weekend won't be too busy. PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!


	9. Oh the Bean Dip!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My only connection to Harry Potter, besides owning all the books, is that I'm just as insane as Ginny is in this story.

-W00T!! I'M BACK FROM VACATION!! Sadly I have to go back to school tomorrow, which is why I'm writing like hell to try and update all me stories…it's really hard. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed:

Griffindor-girl12

Realfanficts

Witches with awesomness

Mizlovegood

ANOMONYOUS/SKB

M.K. Slade- hi again

Tangrine

Vegetarians will rule the Earth

Kez192

-thanks guys, hope you like the chapter:

……

-Ginny's pov.-

In the Inferno, Dante described the different levels of hell, but for some reason, he didn't add this: Standing in 108 degree weather in a corset that restricts breathing, smiling so hard you're cheeks hurt, and all the while knowing you'd just humiliated yourself in front of the love of your life for the umpteenth time! I REALLY THINK THIS QUALIFIES AS A NEW LEVEL OF HELL!!

Not that it matters. I've lost all sanity and am currently in a coma-like state and don't show any signs of coming out of it. I just stand here and smile like a good little girl, and pray that fate finds some else to pick on.

Once the bridesmaids pictures were taken we got to go inside and wait for the boys pictures to be taken. I will take this time to describe what I'm wearing, if you don't care, that skip this next bit of text:

The bridesmaids dresses are gold with intricate designs that look like ivy running across what I'm told (by a very smug, evil, demonic witch by the name of Madam Malkim) is the bodice. There's fine, cream colored lace around the neckline, which cuts across the chest about an inch bellow the collar bone. It has no sleeves, but instead two thin, almost transparent straps that hold it up, not very safe in my opinion, because the last thing I want to do is flash the audience on Hermione's wedding day, very, VERY BAD IDEA! The dress is tight down to the waist, then flutters out in a bell shape which ends at the floor. Must be sure NOT to trip on that. There's cream colored roping that wraps around the waist and has a strand that falls freely down the skirt. Okay, that's what we're wearing, BACK TO THE STORY!!

The boys had just finished taking their pictures and we were once again ushered outside into the blazing heat to take the complete wedding pictures. Here's what happened:

1. The photographer spent two hours deciding where to put us.

2. He then spent another thirty minutes fixing the lighting.

3. When he finally got everything right, he only took three pictures.

We spent two and a half hours in the blazing heat, ready to collapse as he played around with everything, only to take three lousy pictures! What makes it worse was that I was still in that coma-like state because of my lack of sanity, so I couldn't even complain! IT'S NOT FAIR!

At long last we were let back into our magically cooled house and allowed to get out of the circus wear and into some comfortable clothing. Ah, the paradises after hell, and to think, only one more day till the wedding.

I left my room, now comfortably wearing pajamas and walked downstairs. Imagine my surprise upon finding out that there was a crowd of people I don't know in the living room, and me in my navy pajama pants that just so happen to have rubber ducks on them, and a slightly revealing tank top.

Everyone turned to stare at me, then my wonderful brothers, let's just call them thing 1 and thing 2 (Fred and George), prance, yes prance up to me and start dancing around…and singing.

"Rubber Duckie, you're the one,  
You make bathtime lots of fun,  
Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you;  
(woh woh, bee doh!)

Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!  
(doo doo doo doooo, doo doo)

Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby  
(rub-a-dub-a-dubby!)

Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you.

Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby  
(rub-a-dub-a-dubby!)

Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of -  
Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of -  
Rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you!  
(doo doo, be doo.)" (P.S., I don't own this song)

Thing 1 and Thing 2 finished the song with a flourish that would make an opera star proud, then turned to see what I thought of their little performance. Well, my brain was still on vacation, so all I did was stare at them, then at the people in the living room. Among them was Harry, but it really didn't occur to me to be embarrassed.

I think this must have annoyed Thing 1 and Thing 2 because they turned around muttering something about brain loss, I probably heard wrong though.

"Right, well then, Ginny, we're having our Ball room dancing lessons now, you're partner is Harry, so let's get started!" Hermione said cheerfully, she was back in her "I'm the blushing bride to be so I must be cheerful and optimistic" phase. I guess she never saw the show "Bride-zilla" (a show about evil brides from hell).

Anyway, before I knew it, not that I knew much at the time mind you, I was swept up and was off dancing with Harry. I can say from experience that he has REALLY improved since the Yule Ball.

It was around this time that my brain returned from vacation (again!), and I realized that I was waltzing with Harry James Potter, the boy who saved the world, in my rubber ducky pajama pants, in a room full of strangers. I also realized what Thing1 and Thing 2 had said…HELLO PAYBACK!!!

Lucky me, Fred and George, who were goofing off by waltzing with each other, were dancing near the food table. Actually they were eating more than dancing, but it would serve my purposes anyway. Being as conspicuous as I could, which wasn't very conspicuous because Harry was looking at me strangely for practically dragging him towards the food table, I danced my way towards my brothers.

My plan was brilliant. As Thing 1 (Fred) went to step backwards, towards the food table, I stuck my foot out. Fred tripped, bringing George down with him. Fred's butt landed in the bean dip while George's face landed in the punch. The only flaw with my plan was that George grabbed me on the way down, successfully ripping me from Harry, and planting my face in the cherry pie my mom had slaved over for hours that day.

There was a sudden hush as everyone stopped what they were doing. It was the quiet before the storm.

"FREDRIC, GEORGE, AND GINERVA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THE DANCE LESSONS WITH YOUR ROUGH HOUSING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACT SO CHILDISHLY! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU DESTROYED THE FOOD FOR OUR GUESTS! ALL THREE OF YOU, OUT!!!" Mom's face, keeping with Weasley tradition, had surpassed red and reached fuchsia, unfortunately, it wasn't because of embarrassment.

"To be entirely fair mother, George pulled me down." I said as innocently as I could. I really should have had wings and a halo to add to the effect.

"Only because Fred pulled me down which…" started George.

"Was because Ginny tripped me." Finished Fred. It's really not fair because their twins and can back each other up, while I don't have anyone to back me up, accept maybe Harry, but he was to busy trying not to laugh.

"OUT!!" Mom wasn't very reasonable, probably because of the strangers that were currently staring at us as though trying to decide whether it would be okay to laugh, or if the fuchsia lady would attack them for doing so.

We trudged out of the living room, each more ridiculous looking then the next (though I personally liked Fred's bean-dip butt!) and went off to our rooms. I was shortly joined however, by Harry. I could tell he was laughing despite his pathetic attempts to hide it, and wiped some pie of me cheek and flicked it at him. It landed dead center on his forehead.

"Yeah, still think it's funny?" I asked, my brain had returned with a vengeance.

"Yes." He responded simply. If he wasn't so cute I'd have hit him, but he is so cute. Actually, he's so cute, that he walked right up to me, leaned in, and licked my lips, and didn't get so much as a pinch in return.

"Mmm," he said, "it's too bad no one's going to get to eat any pie, it's really good." He leaned in for some more, but I retaliated and grabbed him, which through us off balance, since I was on a stool, and caused us to topple over, with him on top of me. Is it me, or are we in this position a lot?

To top it all off, just because fate hates me and is trying to kill me, Mom chose that moment to walk in. Please, somebody shoot me now. Why lord, why do you hate me so?

……

A/N: Okay, I'm starting school tomorrow…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! So I don't know what my updating will be like. Hopefully it will be better since I won't be traveling. Anyway, I hope you liked the latest chapter. Please review.


	10. Enter Brigit

-Wow...updating...what a novel idea. Soooooooooooo I'm a lazy ass and I don't deserve all the reviews I've gotten (but I don't mind them XD). I want to give a special thanks to Frosty Pug; your review was so nice!! I also want to thank all the people who have waited so long for an update...I apologize for leaving it on a cliff hanger. I was debating ending this story due to the fact that the series has been ended but you know what? I DON'T CARE! Just pretend the seventh book doesn't exist...THIS IS MY ALTERNATE ENDING!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...myeh...

Now on with the story.

Ginny's Pov.

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!! SHE DID NOT JUST WALK IN ON US LIKE THIS!! I'M GONNA DIE, OH DEAR LORD I'M GONNA DIE!! GOODBYE SWEET WORLD, I WISH I COULD SAY IT'S BEEN FUN BUT THESE LAST FEW DAYS HAVE ROYALLY SUCKED!

Wait...nothings happening...where's the ire? The rage? The all consuming pain and terror?

I risked a glance up at my mother. She was staring down at Harry and I with the oddest look on her face, almost like she was about to cry...oh god, I can NOT handle her crying.

"Um...hehe...hi Mom." Oh great, and now I sound guilty...just great. I tried getting free from underneath Harry but we had somehow managed to get so tangled up that it looked as though it would take us a while before we actually managed to break free. Harry meanwhile was being **very** helpful as he refused to even **look** at my mother. Again...great.

"Ginny dear, now, I know you're of age and therefore old enough to make your own decisions, but I hope you at least use protection, we don't want what happened to Ron and Hermione to happen to you." Hmm...no yelling...wait, WHAT?!

"No, wait, Mom you've got it wrong! Harry and I weren't doing anything like that, really. We fell, that's all."

"Now Ginny, you don't have to lie to me, I know what it's like to be young and caught up in the passion of new love..." oh god no..."why, when your father and I first got together we were quite...excited..." no, no, anything but this! "What I'm trying to say Ginny, is that you are a woman now, but remember, unless you want to end up with seven rowdy children all packed into one small house you will** use protection!**" And then, after thoroughly traumatizing both Harry and myself with images I did NOT need to have, my mother turned and walked back out of my room.

"...WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WE'RE DOING THAT?! I MEAN COME ON! JUST BECAUSE WE HAPPEN TO GET OURSELVES INTO AWKWARD POSITIONS DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE CONSTANTLY TRYING TO DO **THAT**!"

"..."

"...um...Harry? Are you okay? ...Hellooo? Harry! Harry!! ...OH MY GOD, HARRY'S DEAD!! NOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S TOO YOUNG AND HOT TO DIE!!"

"...I'm not dead you know..."

"...I knew that." Yeah...I'm socially unequipped to deal with the human race...

"We should probably try and get out of this position, maybe if you lift your left leg and I push up with my right arm...wait, no that's making it worse..." Harry sighed and released his right arm which really wasn't the smartest idea considering I was underneath him.

"OW! Harry, I don't mean to be rude but you're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry Gin!" he promptly pushed himself back up as I gasped in air which would, hopefully, fix my now crushed lungs.

"You know you're a little heavier then you look. Why is that, I mean, you're not fat or anything, so where do you get the extra weight?" ...wow, I think I just insulted the love of my life, I am on a roll here! ...please note the sarcasm...

"...Am I supposed to be able to answer that? Wait! Ginny move that leg again, yeah, okay no I'll move over like this and..." _Fwish, THUD. _We snapped apart and I'm quite sure I would have landed rather hard on my head if Harry hadn't been the gallant gentleman he is and pulled me on top of him to cushion my fall. Of course this meant he hit the floor and then got squashed by me, but all in all I was quite happy with my new position (he was suprisingly soft for having so much muscle!).

I groaned as the door banged open revealing a concerned Hermione followed shortly by Ron.

"...what are you two doing?" Hermione, it seems, had just made another mood/ personality/attitude change. She was now in her "skeptical and disapproving" mood.

"NOTHING!! FOR THE LAST TIME! HARRY AND I WERE DOING NOTHING!"

Why is it that I always seem to be the one who responds in situations like these, why doesn't Harry ever say anything? I mean, I can't be the only one who wants things straightened out, right? "You know what, no. You can think what ever you want, I'm done!"

I pulled myself up off of Harry's finely sculpted chest...that's surprisingly soft and...no! I have to focus! If I'm not focused I'll end up doing something stupid while trying to make my grand exi...

"OUCH!!" oh yeah...definitely just walked head first into the wall, and this is MY room...that's just pathetic! I turned to continue walking out of the room with whatever was left of my dignity when I bumped into something else. This time however it was a person: a thin, bleach-blond, make-up wearing person.

"Hey! Watch it!" the abnormally skinny person snapped. I took a step back to observe my new tormentor. She looked to be about my age, maybe a year younger, and was wearing a light pink tank top over a **very** short skirt.

"Oh! I completely forgot, Ginny, this is my cousin, Brigit." Hermione explained, somehow seeming to have completely forgotten the awkwardness of our original situation and changing moods yet again (I think her new mood could be called "hostess with the mostess"). "She'll be staying with us tonight for the wedding procession tomorrow. I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"

Hermione's apology was cut off by a squeal from the skinny thing now known as Brigit.

"OH MY GOSH! HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" insert obnoxious giggling here

"I was...um...talking to Ginny." Harry looked highly uncomfortable, possibly because Brigit had stepped closer and was now leaning down as though she wanted Harry to see down her shirt...HA! Like there's anything there to see! In **that** area at least, I have her beat! MUAHAHAHA!

"Oh?" She straightened up and sent a withering stare at me. "The girl in the hideous rubber-ducky pajamas? I see. Well Harry, you should really come back downstairs, the dance lessons are still going on and I'm sure you'd like a partner who doesn't jerk you around and destroy all the food." OH NO SHE DID NOT! SHE DID NOT JUST INSULT ME AND MY RUBBER-DUCKY PAJAMAS! OH HELL NO!

Before I could kick her bony little behind out the door she had grabbed Harry and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"...your cousin is really...interesting, Hermione." Ron said, glancing between Hermione's worried face and my own steaming one.

"Oh Ginny I'm SO sorry!! She doesn't mean any harm, really. It's just that Brigit has had a bit of a crush on Harry ever since she saw the picture I have of him. She's really quite charming once you get to know her." Hermione was looking at me with a pleading look and I had a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Oh no. NO! She is not staying in my room! Not after what she said!"

"But Ginny..."

"SHE INSULTED MY PAJAMAS!!"

"So did Fred and George." Ron put in. I turned an acid glare on him.

"Yes, and now George's skin in purple from the fruit punch and Fred is walking around with bean dip on his butt!"

"Ginny please! There's no where else for her to stay!" Hermione begged.

"She can stay out in the chicken coop, how about that?" I suggested. I thought it was a good fit; the chickens would gab as much as she does.

"Now Ginny really! She's my family! I know you're upset but please, please, just try to get along till the end of the wedding, just till then, okay?" I did feel bad, after all, Hermione was my friend and she didn't need this right before her wedding.

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises about not attacking her!"

I. Hate. That. Skinny. Little. Bitch!

Not only has she been flirting with Harry, ALL NIGHT, but she has managed to sneak in annoying little covert insults about me every couple of sentences. Oh, what I wouldn't give to bat bogey hex that girl, but I won't, because I promised Hermione I would behave myself. Of course now we were all standing together and my patience was just about through.

"I really just can't imagine what I'd do if I had such **stringy**, red hair, Ginny. Doesn't it clash with everything? How do you manage?" AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!! THAT'S THE SEVENTH INSULT ABOUT MY HAIR TONIGHT!

"Oh it's not so bad, really. I just don't wear red." _And __**I**__ actually wear clothes that cover all of my body and not just the bear necessities._ I excused myself from the others and turned to go upstairs. I needed some warm tea, my bed, and deep tissue cheek massage because the fake smile I'd been wearing all night felt as though it had done some serious damage.

"Hmm, I think some sleep would be good for you, the bags under your eyes are really quite large."

"DIE YOU SKINNY FREAK!!" Sorry Hermione, but a girl can only take so much.

A/N: How will the wedding go? Why is it that my story has no concrete time structure and a month has passed in three days? More importantly, what will Ginny due to the skinny freak? Tune in next chapter to find out the answers to these exciting questions! This chapter isn't particularly funny, but I had to introduce Brigit somehow. Oh well. Sorry for the wait. Please update, I know I'm unworthy at this point, but please update anyway.


End file.
